


Tell Me Something

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tells Laura one of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). Prompts included: "fantasy," "CIC," "breathless," "talk to me," "what gets you off."

_**[bsg_pornbattle] Tell Me Something, Bill/Laura**_  
 **Title:** Tell Me Something  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Roslin/Adama   
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Summary:** Bill tells Laura one of his fantasies.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the [](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). Prompts included: "fantasy," "CIC," "breathless," "talk to me," "what gets you off."

x x x x

"Tell me something."

Laura says this breathlessly as she slowly rocks on top of Bill, and he's fairly sure there's nothing he wouldn't tell her at this point. She's naked, her cheeks flushed, and he's buried deep inside her, and she's making the most of it. Her fingernails dig into the flesh of his chest as she arches her back with another roll of her hips. He slides his hands over the hot skin of her sides and they gravitate to her breasts. Her frakking amazing breasts, which each fit perfectly and heavily into the palm of his hand. Her rosy nipples harden against his fingers as he bites back a moan.

"Anything," he agrees.

She bends over his chest then and her hips rise to tease the tip of his cock. Her hair falls around her face, framing it as she looks into his eyes. "What did you think about when you were alone? Before we started..." She gives him a little smile and a quick thrust of her hips. "...all of this."

He smiles back, the head of his cock throbbing as she dips it in and out of her heat. "You want to know how I got off."

Her smile widens and she tilts her head to the side. "Yes."

"You think I thought about you?"

Her mouth drops open, her face feigning shock. She slaps his chest lightly. "Who else?"

He chuckles and she drags her fingernails down the side of his neck, then grates over his nipples, making him shiver. "You really want to know?"

She leans in to his ear, her breath hot. "Tell me, Bill."

He uses this opportunity to slip his hands down the fine muscles of her back and cup her ass in his hands. She growls lowly in his ear and nibbles on his earlobe. "There was one thing I used to think about all the time," he says, his grip firm as he feels her twitch around his cock.

"Mmmmm," she murmurs before she starts kissing his neck, soft, wet kisses. Her hips move only slightly, teasing him.

"You walk into the CIC, and you're wearing that black suit with the green shirt."

"You like that," she breathes, and he can tell she does as she squeezes her muscles around the head of his cock. He aches to push himself deeper, but waits.

"Frak yeah," he says, running his fingers back up her back. She moans softly in his ear. "Those heels that make your legs look frakkin' amazing. I used to imagine running my tongue down that line of muscle on your calf."

She laughs with a hum. "Bill Adama, you dirty old man."

He feels Laura's hips fall, allowing more of him inside, and she's hot and more wet now. "I'd tell everybody to clear the room," he says, his voice low. "They all leave. They know exactly why I told them to get the frak out."

"Why?" she murmurs as she kisses his cheek, his forehead, his lips.

"Because I'm going to frak the President."

"Mmm, I see." Her hips settle down onto his and he's finally back, enveloped by her heat. "How do you want me, Admiral?"

"I want you bent over the information table," he says, and the mere thought makes him tingle deep in his groin. "Legs spread. You look back at me, waiting."

"Yeah," she whispers. She rises on him and he feels her shift her weight to her hands. Her hips rise, then fall on him, and she starts a gentle rhythm. Easy in, easy out. "Yeah, Bill, I'd want you to frak me so hard like that."

"I don't make you wait," he says, a groan strangled in his throat as she varies the speed, the length of her thrusts against him, her hips working him, driving him crazy. "I walk up behind you, shove your skirt up to your waist and I lean over you."

Laura moans softly and her lips stay parted with soft breath. She closes her eyes and rolls her head to her shoulder, taking long, slow breaths. "What do you say?"

"I ask you how you want me."

Her hips fall, a rush of heat over his sensitive cock. "What do I say?" she breathes.

"You tell me you want it hard, that you want everyone to hear you call my name when you come."

"Frak yeah," she growls through gritted teeth, and her hips are moving faster now, and her body is arching delightfully back. He grabs her ass and digs his fingers deeper, holding her steady while she fraks him harder. "I do, I want everyone to hear it, Bill. How hard you frak me. I need it so badly. Gods, you have no idea how badly I've needed it."

"I needed you too," he says, and she whimpers and rides him harder, grinding down on his cock. "So I take off my pants and I yank down your panties and I find you wet and hot with my fingers, then take my cock and push it deep inside you, Laura...frak, I just drive it home right into your sweet pussy."

"Oh, Gods," she moans on a breath, "Yeah, please, I'd tell you please, please, more."

Bill feels his orgasm building at the desperation in Laura's voice, at the motion of her body above him, at the soft, wet heat around him. He hears her whimpering with every movement of his cock inside of her. "I'd give it to you hard and fast. We're lucky the table's bolted down. I want to hear your wetness as I slide into you over and over. I want everyone to hear me frakking you."

"Bill," she whimpers, and he sees her eyes squeeze shut tightly and her breath catches in her throat. He works his hand between them and rubs his fingers in hard circles over her clit. She's so close, she's right along there with him.

"I'm gonna make you come, Laura," he growls, his jaw set tightly, his fingers wet against her swollen clit.

"Right there... frak, oh, Gods, yeah," she groans. She bucks against his body and her fingernails scratch at his chest. He pushes himself up against her and with two more flicks of her clit she's shuddering around him, crying out his name with her head tilted back, her back arched.

The sensation of it all sends him reeling and he comes hard inside of her, and it's amazing, frakking amazing, the tingle from his head to his toes, her slickness and his hardness, heated, together.

He opens his eyes after what feels like a lifetime. She's looking down at him with a smile. She strokes her fingers across his cheek, then cups it and leans down for a kiss.

"That was good," she says against his mouth.

"Your turn next time," he says.  
  



End file.
